Perfect Harmony
by S.M.Shoka
Summary: "Levi! Ooh, hey, can I call you, Le?" "No." The Titans are going on their goodbye tour and Levi should be happy that he's finally kissing his drumsticks goodbye. But, he's starting to question what really matters to him in the small monotonous Town of Maria. When he meets an eccentric girl looking for her own chance at something different, life doesn't seem so boring after all.
1. Black Waters

**A/N:** _I would've just left it at Attack & Release, but I've been getting so much feedback after I finished it that I guess I couldn't keep this pair hanging so let's see where this goes. It'll be short but I hope you enjoy! (FYI: the chpt titles are based on song titles...)_

 ** _11/18_** \- I've changed the first chapter a bit because I had pretty much written myself into a corner and had trouble continuing the following chapter in Hanji's POV. I think this one is better and I'll be able to finish. I'll be out of the country for a bit but will update again soon. So much thanks for your patience and adds!

* * *

"Well, if it rains, I don't care  
Don't make no difference to me  
Just take that street car that's goin' up town.."

 _-Black Water by The Doobie Brothers_

* * *

Levi leaned out the apartment window, arms crossed against the sill, as smoke billowed from his mouth. The cigarette dangled from his fingers and he looked at the clear summer night sky full of flickering stars and swirling clouds. Corn stalks whistled in the gentle wind, squirrels and raccoons skittering through the woods as semi-trucks howled on the distant highway, basically deserted. Levi took another drag on his cigarette. God, he hated this town and the argument going on behind him was not helping his mood.

"That's _not_ the point, Hannes!" Petra flailed her hands in the air, cheeks flushed in frustration. Levi used to find it cute, how easy it was for her to turn red over the littlest things with her strawberry blonde hair, but with the way things had turned out tonight, it simply added on to his irritancy. She looked like a tomato. "You were supposed to be there! What is _wrong_ with you?"

The soon-to-be-ex-manager lifted his finger but suddenly belched, a deep long rumble erupting from his throat.

Oruo raised his eyebrows. "…Impressive."

Petra's eyes cut towards the guitarist, glaring daggers, and he visibly gulped. Levi snorted.

Tonight was supposed to be the band's Turning Point, as emphasized by Mike, at the Taste of Maria three-day festival. With a population of about 3,400, two clubs, one and half malls, as well as one movie theater, the town lacked much of a social scene besides the rare events that took place during the summer. What had Hannes said about booking them a spot to play in their lineup? Something along the lines of, _no fucking problem_! Well, they had a problem alright.

They weren't booked.

"Do you know how much of a _complete_ moron I felt like?" Petra shook her head, wagging her finger and cocking her hip on one side. "Stepping into the booth and giving them our name only to be told that we're _not_ on the list! We're not on the list. The _list!"_

Hannes smirked and lifted his hands. "Look, I said I was sorry."

"Uh…" Oruo coughed. "No you didn't."

"Oh…whelp, it's the thought that counts."

" _What_ thought? _What_!" Petra shrieked and Levi's sanity almost about had it. As a drummer, he should be used to such loud noises but the lead singer's voice had reached such a pitch that his ears were going to bleed.

"Look," Mike finally spoke up as he had opted to remain quiet like Levi during the entire ordeal. He had been sitting in the corner, thinking silently on the night's events. "I think what we're all trying to say in our own words is _bye Hannes._ "

Hannes' bushy eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

"Yes, _goodbye,_ Hannes."

"See you later, buddy!"

"Fuck off." Levi flicked the cigarette out the window and gave Mike a look. "What?"

The bassist chuckled and simply shook his shaggy blonde head.

Hannes wavered by the door, clearly confused as to whether he should be angry or relieved. He had been with the group for a while, booking gigs from time to time, but mostly getting drunk in between those times. The Titans had always been an iffy act, their experimental style of music opposite of mainstream, only garnered them a few followers on social media. _Not_ including family. Honestly, Hannes was just the cherry on their train wreck of ice cream.

"Huh," he scoffed, "you think you know a guy. I mean, after _all_ I've done for you"—

"Getting us kicked out of the high school football halftime show?" Orou crossed his pale arms. "I still can't show my face around there and I have to pick up my sister from that place!"

Hannes waved his hand, dismissing Oruo's comment like a smelly fart. "Man, I'm only one person. You wanna blame your failure on me? Sure, I'm not the world's greatest manager"—

"Yeah," said Petra, "you're the world's _worst._ "

" _Why_ won't anyone let me finish my"—

"No _._ " Levi pushed himself off the windowsill and turned around. He was exhausted and the only thing bubbling in his stomach was a half-eaten greasy ass taco that he had for breakfast. How long does it take to break up with someone these days? "I know you're a bit of a dumbass since you can't seem to fully function without a bottle in one hand so let me spell this out for you: Get. The hell. Out."

Levi had taken a few steps forward and although he was significantly shorter than Hannes—about a head shorter in fact—his cold blue eyes and blank expression was enough to cause the former manager to stumble back.

He sniffed. "Whatever. You guys aren't going to make it anywhere with a wailing banshee and two-left-hands over there on the guitar."

"Hey!" Oruo reddened.

"Just calling it like I see it. You guys are a shitty band. Case in point."

"And you're a piece of shit. Case in point." Levi tilted his chin towards the door. "I assume you know what to do with that."

Hannes snorted but eventually spun around, exiting their apartment before flipping them off as the door closed on his disappearing disheveled figure.

"Well…" Oruo opened a box of cold pizza resting on the cluttered counter. "Well."

Petra screeched and stormed out of the living room, pulling off her shirt in the process as she headed towards her bedroom. The pizza slice slipped from Oruo's hands as Mike's eyebrows merely soared to the top of his forehead and Levi cleared his throat. But, they remained quiet, quite used to the scenario. There were things they knew about each other over the course of years and once they all moved in together, Petra had gotten a little too comfortable with the arrangement. Because it could be somewhat difficult to focus when a member of the opposite sex walked around in a bra and, currently, boxers.

"I'm so tired," she said returning, fiddling with a strap to a tank while she stood in the middle of the living room. "So sick and tired of all of this crap. I mean, really even though Hannes is a literal piece of shit, like—oh, Levi d'you mind? My panties are in the hamper."

They've played this game before, up and down like a rollercoaster of lingering touches, wandering hands, and messy sheets. It had been a while, though, so his eyes flicked to the dark boxers hanging loosely around her toned waist. Her airy voice may have sounded neutral, but Levi could feel her staring at him intently. Was it a sign that his clothing fit her so well?

Petra placed a hand on her hip.

Or maybe it was just a testament that he needed to gain weight.

He shrugged wordlessly and plopped on the battered stained couch, arms falling back to rest behind his head. "The guy was an asshole so problem solved. We going to move on or what?"

"Move on to what? You heard him. I mean, he thinks we suck and he's our manager. Or was." Oruo picked at the cold cheese and scowled. "Damn, shit, I don't know."

She slipped on her tank top. "What do you mean, you don't know? I mean, if you're trying to say something…but there are always other ways I guess but you're right…"

"Petra," said Levi because this clearly wasn't going to go anywhere soon, " _what_ are you trying to say."

She took a deep breath. "I'm _trying_ to say that there are always other ways. I mean, I used to find us gigs in the beginning, remember? I could go back and give it a try…"

"Yeah, I vote nay on that one. That gig at the petting zoo had me picking out hay from my ass for a week."

"So I guess we've come to reach…" Mike paused, briefly ignoring Petra's middle finger and Oruo's smirk, "that long and winding road. Or more like short driveway path. Alley makes more sense with our hobo-like lifestyle but"—

Levi blinked. "Is there a point to this sentence?"

"Okay, fine, but I've been thinking, and don't freak out or anything but maybe this is a sign?" He shrugged, folding his arms. "Maybe we should call it quits?"

The drummer briefly froze. The idea wasn't even that absurd or anything—hell Levi had been thinking of calling it quits on multiple occasions. In fact, he _had_ done it but he would wind up back where he started. He hated this town but it always had the habit of pulling him back. It was like a bad dream.

Seconds passed by as Petra opened and closed her mouth wordlessly like a dying fish out of water. She closed her eyes momentarily. "You're right."

"What? What are you"—

"Mike, I'm agreeing with you!"

"But…oh. _Oh_.""

"You've got a point. I'm just so…" she ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the ceiling. "We've been together for years but we've been going on and on in circles. Right?"

Oruo chewed his pizza slice slowly, seemingly contemplating before he spoke. "…It would be nice to show my face at my sister's school. Or anywhere really. Hannes really screwed us over."

"Levi?" Mike tilted his head.

While he was the relatively silent type, this time around Levi had chosen silence not because he was listening intently or figuring out his expletively-chosen-words but because he was deep in thought. He was deep in thought because it seemed like he should be relieved. Damn, wasn't this what he was waiting for—a chance outside the Titans? Because, there had to be more to his life than failing to pay Mr. Pixis' rent on time. More than their usual hang out at the bowling alley and the same faces. More than what the carefully constructed town of Maria had to offer.

Levi _wanted_ this. So, why couldn't he apparently form the words?

Petra chuckled and crossed his arms. "Of course Levi's okay with this. He's been trying to get out since day one, remember?"

While their laughter rippled throughout the small apartment, Levi shrugged, forcing a small smile to twitch the corner of his mouth. He wasn't really sure what else to do. "Sure, whatever. As long as I get to sleep on a real bed I'm fine."

But Mike had always been ever the observer—or stalker—because while Oruo and Petra went off to their rooms, chattering about a possible goodbye tour for their 20ish something fans, the bassist lingered by the hallway. Levi really didn't feel like talking so he began setting up his sheets on the couch. The apartment was the best they could afford on their meager budget of waitressing, barista-ing, and dog-sitting. So, officially, the living room was Levi's unofficial room because with only two rooms, he'd rather not share with Mike and Oruo.

God-awful snoring wasn't the best accompaniment to sleep.

"Levi?"

He unfolded the sheets carefully, eyes focused, and fluffed out the small pillow. At least he could keep things organized here on his small shitty couch and while he usually had a hygiene regiment for before bed, a meticulous use of thirty minutes, he decided to forgo it tonight and climb under the covers regardless. Levi needed to think.

Mike leaned against the wall, somewhat hidden in the shadows while the various lights in the apartment clicked off as the other band members went to bed. "What're you thinking, Levi?"

"What…" he tucked in the sheets, "do you mean?"

"Iunno. I'm guessing you've got some secret plan you created or something. Escaping this shitty town finally, you know?"

Levi snorted because, honestly, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Whoop-de-fucking-do?

But Mike continued to wait, for something who the hell knows, which caused Levi's skin to prickle in irritancy. He slipped off his shirt and pants until he was clad in only his boxers. Levi scowled. "How long are you planning to watch?"

"Listen, man," said Mike, a faint frown creasing his eyebrows, "you don't have to be an ass. Something's bother you—I get it." He paused. "You don't have to tell me but at least be honest with yourself."

A _whatever_ was tossed as Levi slid under the sheets and Mike finally left. Fucking finally. He rolled onto his side, arm tucked underneath. The sliver of light faded away once Mike closed the bedroom door and Levi stared into the darkness. He was clearly annoyed but what was even more annoying was that he didn't know _why._ The Titans – it had always been more of a hobby, something he kind of tumbled into with people who soon became a part of his life. He almost scoffed. His life before meeting the Titans was something he definitely could not go back to.

The appliances rumbled throughout the apartment and the clock hanging in the hallway ticked softly. A shaky breath escaped from his throat. Honesty. He hadn't been honest with himself in a while. Because now, _this_ life he had with a new family was about to end.

But, eventually, his eyes fluttered, vision blurring, until he finally slipped into the depths of sleep.


	2. Sparks

_**A/N:** So much writers block! So sorry for the long wait. But, please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

"...That never shared before  
From my mouth to yours  
And then it's dark again  
Just like a spark  
And then it vanishes..."

 _Sparks by Beach House_

* * *

"I'm _not_ cleaning up that shit again. These guys have no sense in aim. Literally."

"But…but, it's a part of your job. I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything but it's a part of your responsibilities"—

"You can't tell me what to _do,_ Moblit."

"I'm your boss!"

"Oi!" Zoe whistled as she snapped her fingers at her two bickering friends. Face flushed, Berner spun around but Nanaba simply crossed her arms, answering with a raised eyebrow. "I'll do it!"

Not only was it Zoe Hanji's job as a bowling clerk to clean grimy bathroom stalls, spritz worn bowling shoes, and announce birthdays on the intercom but, also, diffusing the tension between her warring friends. While Berner was her cousin, she's known Nanaba since she arrived to the town of Maria a few months ago. Technically, sure, it hadn't been _that_ long but somehow it felt like the two had known each other for ages. So, when Nanaba dropped the cleaning supplies on the ground with a loud _smack_ —bleach spray, paper towels, and gloves jostling—before promptly leaving, Zoe didn't take it personally. Instead, she grabbed the crate and mock saluted her cousin as she headed to the public restrooms.

Because Zoe was never one to shy away from a challenge.

Clatter rang throughout the Colossal Bowling Alley, the sounds of pins knocking onto slick wood and polyester bowling balls shooting through channels. The alley wasn't too busy—a few stragglers of bored truckers and smokers lightly littered throughout as it was a Tuesday night. Zoe glanced at the clock as she made her way down the aisle, bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand. It wasn't that she was tired of working at Colossal Alley because, for one thing, Zoe never grew tired (she barely even slept).

But, she always grew restless.

"Hmm…" she whistled once she swung open the doors to the men's public restroom. Toilet paper checkered the sticky tiled floors as the sinks were clogged with water and soap. A challenge indeed. "This ought to be interesting!"

The bowling clerk was never one to complain, which always seemed to annoy Nanaba—"You need to learn to be a _bitch_ , bitch!"—but she also was never one to stay somewhere for too long. Her stint at Sina City had caused her to rethink things in her life…well, more like her parents had rethought things for her by kicking her out.

Zoe blew her bangs out of her eyes as she hummed loudly to herself, the broom in her hands swaying back and forth against the tiled floors. It didn't seem to be making much of an impact, as the dust simply wafted around, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was oddly content. So, the Town of Maria wasn't Sina City, but it as _something_. An old song blossomed into her head, the words vaguely tumbling from her lips. "Sunshine…never had it so good…in my childhood…"

Who had sang this song to her when she was younger—a grandmother? Oh, no wait, maybe it was Aunt Chika. Then again Chika could barely sing, much like Zoe now, whose rough voice wobbled through each word, mumbling here and there. The bowling clerk cleared her throat. She really _should_ hurry up with work, what with all the other stuff she had to do. Finishing applications and starting a lot _more_ applications, which Zoe detested because they'd always ask to describe herself. Where would she even start? It'd be easier if it asked to describe someone else (she was good at that, observing others). Like the mailman with the gimp, the old lady down the hall that smelled like fish, or the that guy staring at her at the bathroom entrance—

"You're making a mess."

Zoe blinked, eyes darting at the broom stick that suddenly sprung to life in her hands and tumbled to the ground. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there…"

A stack of papers hung from one hand as he leaned against the doorframe, a frown etched into his face. Dang it, he seemed familiar. Zoe racked her mind but, unsurprisingly, came up empty. She sucked at names. Slowly, he crossed his arms. "Are you listening? You're just spreading around shit everywhere."

"Huh?"

His cold blue eyes narrowed. Perplexed, Zoe glanced down at the floor and shrugged. "It looks fine to me. Unless you mean there's actual shit that I unknowingly spread around? I mean, it's happened before. Some people here just go ahead and"—

He didn't seem to be listening as he walked inside, setting the stack of papers on a dry section of the sink counter top. Eh, what else is new? Sometimes Nanaba would feign death, dramatically flopping to the floor but Berner had always been too polite to express any irritancy at his older cousin. Instead, he'd simply just ask if she could kindly "please quiet down, Zoe, you know I love your stories but _please?"_ But, this kind've-familiar-looking-guy could definitely _hear_ her, which was all that really mattered, so Zoe continued.

"They just treat this place like they live here, which is cool I guess—I'd never want anyone to be uncomfortable. But, it's so interesting! The people here just have this, like, letsay far attitude and…"

He had picked up the broom and started gently brushing the ground in a methodical sweeping motion, eyes so focused on the task that Zoe almost jumped when he spoke. "Laissez faire. Not _letsay far._ "

"Ooh, you speak French?"

"I speak words. Not made up shit."

"Can you say anything else? I only know a few words." Zoe tapped her chin in thought as she now sat on the edge of the sink counter, the water faintly seeping into her pants, swaying her legs. "Oh, I think…comment kaa vayy. That means, hello, right?"

But, his only answer was a brief frown at her pronunciation. He continued dusting the small restroom, muscles flexing in the grey shirt he wore as he efficiently moved the broomstick into corners. "Quick motions. Not just flopping crap around."

Zoe only chuckled. So he was one of those, I'm-big-and-bad type of guys? But, he was so short! All the men back in Sina City looked the same (urban chic wear and strategically tousled hair) but apparently the Town of Maria had more of a variety. A few moments passed, and the bowling clerk sighed as she tapped her lap impatiently. Her eyebrows raised as she noticed the stack of papers next to her and quickly grabbed one. "… _Ahh,_ now I know why you looked so familiar! You're in that band. You guys play here once and a while, right?"

The broomstick nudged Zoe's foot and that's when she realized the guy was standing in front of her. "I'm not going to do your job for you, you know."

Scarlet splotched her cheeks as she scrambled off the counter top, practically falling onto the floor. "Woops! Umm, but t-thanks." Zoe clutched the broomstick hastily. "And, yeah, I know. I wasn't planning on you to do everything but…oh, wow the floor looks great! You're really good at that."

A soft snort escaped him as he took one of the posters and began tapping each edge onto the mirror. Shrugging, Zoe grabbed a cleaning spray and spritzed the dark blue stall doors one by one as the man smoothened out the edges of the poster. _TITANS GOODBYE TOUR: ONE WEEK._ Her thoughts drifted again as she wiped down the doors, bouncing from college applications to cat food to—ohh, crap, did she leave the iron on in her room again?

"We are kicking your bowling ass, Levi!" the door flew open, revealing a tall shaggy blonde man in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. His small grin quickly widened once his eyes landed on Zoe. He cleared his throat. "Sorry if I'm _interrupting_ anything…"

Zoe burst out laughing, hiccups and snorts, but the other simply scowled. That seemed to be his only expression. "I know you can barely see anything with that hair in your eyes but I'm about to punch you in the throat if the next thing you say is equally stupid."

The blonde only chuckled, seemingly used to the other's insults, and headed towards the urinals. "I'm just saying you wouldn't want Petra to get any wrong ideas or anything." He winked at Zoe. "You know how it is."

"Uhh-huhh…" she nodded, playing along. The only people Zoe had really interacted with these past few months were Nanaba, Berner, and Berner's doorman. Back in Sina City, she had an array of people that were a part of her life, but it was all about new beginnings now. The bowling clerk was determined for a fresh new start. She adjusted her glasses. "Of course!"

The other (Leo, was it? Dang it, he _just_ said it) only ignored the pair as he took the papers back into his arms. But, a flicker of emotion finally emerged from his face once his friend started unzipping his pants at the urinal. "Mike. Seriously."

"Huh? Oh, woops," he cleared his throat and fumbled with his pants, "there's a lady present, I daresay." The two paused, staring at her for a few moments until that broken-but-flickering lightbulb went off above Zoe's head.

"I bet you want me to leave. My mistake! I'll just, uh…" she clambered back to the cleaning supplies, gathering everything into her arms. "Get my crap. No pun intended, well, since we're in a bathroom and everything."

But, when she bent down to pick up the broom, of course her cheap spectacles slid off her nose, hitting the newly cleaned floor. Her vision went fuzzy and she mumbled a swear under her breath because really that was the last time she was buying her spectacles from a corner store. Her fingers reached around only to brush up against someone else's.

"Stop moving."

"Oh, uhh…"

Slowly, the plastic legs slid back behind her ears as the dark-haired man placed her glasses onto her face. Zoe blinked. His face was clear now: light eyebrows, a faint scar under his left eye, and an undercut. He blinked.

"Zoe, hot damn how long does it take for you to clean up a bathroom?" Nanaba flung open the door with a sandwich in one hand. It took her only a few seconds to raise a pierced eyebrow at the sight of Zoe with some guy holding onto her face and another standing at a urinal. "Uhh…there was a party and I wasn't invited?"

She shot up. "Sorry, sorry, I know! I hope you gave Berner a good excuse."

"Said you're probably sleeping in one of the stalls."

The bathroom door swung close as the two left and Zoe made sure to not glance back to see if those guys were staring at her like she had grown a second head. She knew she could be a bit of a spaz and, contrary to popular belief, she really _did_ tone it down. But, whatever happened back there with Levi ( _that_ had to be it) was another episode of Zoe Hanji Makes a Fool out Of Herself as She Interacts with Humans. Part 2.

The Alley had apparently grown in the past few minutes that Zoe had been gone. More of the lanes were filled with younger people, laughing and talking, a stark contrast to the depressed earlier ones. Zoe hopped over the counter, sliding on the surface and dumped the cleaning supplies behind the desk.

"Zoe, I don't want to be a bother but I know I said that you should probably stop doing that." Berner hadn't even looked up from the clipboard he was scribbling on. He sat behind the side computer desk, legs crossed with his other hand faintly tapping the surface. "It looks unprofessional to the patrons."

"Oh, yeah," Nanaba scoffed. "Gotta look all tidy for those truckers and preteens in the corner. Better put on the bowties and take out the business cards so"—

"Sarcasm duly noted."

"Yeah, but is it appreciated?"

Sighing, Zoe propped her feet up on the desk as her friends' bickering faded into the background, accompanied by the steady rhythm of the bowling alley. Sure, Zoe was never one to overthink things but that strange encounter back in the men's bathroom inevitably got her cluttered mind reeling back to friends in Sina City. Her life was a collage of changes: different jobs, different friends, different housing…but it had always been on her terms. Because, in the end, Zoe saw her life as one giant experiment. Once she tested the people and places, she'd always move on to the next one. After three months, Zoe still was unsure of what to expect from the Town of Maria but, for once, she was okay with the idea.

At least she thought so.

"Hey, do you mind if we put this poster over here?"

The high-pitched voice snapped Zoe out of her thoughts. "Huhwha? I mean, yes, sorry—go ahead!"

It was a young woman, short with strawberry hair and green eyes. She held the small poster in her hand—the same one that Levi had carried about the Titans and their goodbye tour.

"Oh, I saw that in the men's bathroom," said Nanaba as the young woman smiled and began tacking it on the nearby bulletin board. "Who are we gonna book for our Thursday and Sunday shows now? I mean, you guys were never the greatest but"—

" _Nanaba._ "

" _Moblit."_

The girl simply giggled softly and shook her head. "Don't worry. We know we have…creative differences, which is why we're doing this in the first place, y'know? New beginnings." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Speaking of which but are you guys busy later? We're having a small party at our place tonight. Bean dip totally included."

Zoe's eyebrows scrunched together briefly at the invitation. She remembered seeing her a few times before at the alley but never before had they actually spoken—and the bowling clerk normally spoke to _everyone._ At least attempted to. Her brown eyes glanced behind the redhead, finally landing on aisle where the other band members lingered. The tall blonde was up to bowl while Levi lounged on the chair next to another with silver hair. She adjusted her glasses.

"Nothing's ever going on in this town so, yeah, we'll definitely come," Nanaba said with a sly grin as she nudged Berner. "I can tell you want to."

He frowned. "Huh? Oh, no, wait, I don't think I'll"—

"Perfect!" the girl clapped her hands and then spun around. "Hey, guys we're having a party at our place tonight!"

But, her words travelled throughout the alley to the few other patrons around who seemed to flicker at the news. Zoe observed the curiosity on various faces and bit her lip in thought. News could travel fast. The band members briefly shrugged at the news, a _whatever sure_ tossed as a confirmation.

The girl texted directions to Nanaba, the two hunched over the glow of their smartphones as Berner exhaled.

He glanced at his cousin. "I don't know if I'll tag along with you guys. The last time we all hung out, you tried to make me get a tattoo." Berner rubbed his hands together. "And, don't you have those applications to do? I thought…you know. Things were different."

So far, Zoe had been a Big Kid—staying focused on work and waking up on time...kind of. But, her parents would be proud if they were on speaking terms. The Town of Maria was a new chapter in her life and she knew she needed this change. "Oh, I'll just check it out for a little while, I think. I won't be out for too long! Trust me."

Because life was one big experiment.


End file.
